


a taste of honey

by lgbteggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbteggsy/pseuds/lgbteggsy
Summary: Eggsy’s doing well at hiding his feelings for Harry (or so he thinks) until Harry has to guide him through a honeypot mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by The Beatles

Eggsy hasn’t exactly been quiet about his thing for Harry. It’s not like he’s been shouting it from the rooftops either, but Harry suspects Eggsy thinks he’s being a whole lot more subtle about it than he actually is. 

It never gets mentioned, because Harry doesn’t want to make Eggsy uncomfortable by revealing that he knows and Eggsy just doesn’t think Harry is interested, so naturally all that happens between them is the tension dramatically increasing as time passes.

Neither of them plan on doing anything about their feelings for one another until Eggsy gets sent on a honeypot mission. He’s been on a bunch of them already so at this point it’s normal, and this time his mark happens to be particularly attractive so he finds himself actually looking forward to it a bit. 

Everything starts out running smoothly at first, at least until Eggsy arrives at the location. It’s a fancy party, something he has been frequenting more and more once he started working at Kingsman, and he looks really fucking good in his suit if he does say so himself so he tries to look at this mission as a game that he can have fun playing. He slips on his glasses and enters the building. 

“Merlin, I’m here,” he mumbles, even though Merlin has been tracking him and most likely does not need Eggsy to tell him that he’s arrived. “Going in.”

“_Not Merlin_,” comes the reply, a voice that is undeniably Harry’s. 

“What?” Eggsy asks, clearly taken by surprise. Surely he would’ve been told before he left if Merlin wasn’t going to be handling him? He tries not to show his confusion on his face, instead smiling politely as he passes a few people.

“_Something came up while you were on the jet and he’s now preoccupied with another mission at the moment so I have been entrusted with being in your ears for the evening_,” Harry explains, and Eggsy freezes. He’s been on so many missions with Merlin as his handler that honestly, he’s never even considered anyone else doing it. Harry’s probably just as good as Merlin is and it’d be fine if it were any other kind of mission but this is— it’s a _ honeypot_. Eggsy has thought about Harry so many times in the privacy of his own room but now he’s going to watch Eggsy get fucked by another man? Christ, he has absolutely no idea how he’s going to survive this. Harry must take the silence that comes after his statement to mean that Eggsy isn’t okay with this situation because he follows up with, “_However, if you’re uncomfortable... I know it’s usually him who guides you through these types of missions, so if you’d rather not have me here then I might be able to arrange for him and I to switch—_”

“Nah, it’s all right,” Eggsy interrupts, surprising himself. He might not come out of this alive but he has to admit, the idea of Harry watching him and telling him what to do while he gets with someone else is pretty hot. He feels his face flushing slightly just at the thought of it. “I trust you, Harry.”

“_If you’re sure_,” Harry says, pausing for a moment so Eggsy can object if he needs to. Eggsy’s sure as hell not going to say no to this situation, so he stays quiet. “_I presume you’ve familiarized yourself with your target. You’ll need to find him and get his attention_.”

Eggsy makes a quiet noise of affirmation and heads further into the party, trying to find his mark while making small talk with people so it doesn’t seem like he’s looking for someone. He spots him fairly quickly; he’s an older man by the name of Peter Civilliam and yeah, Eggsy is certainly not going to have any problems doing him later. 

“Found him,” Eggsy says. Peter looks over a few moments later and his eyes land on Eggsy. From the way it looks, he likes what he sees. Eggsy lets his gaze linger for a few extra seconds before he turns away. 

“_And got his attention too, apparently. Good job_,” Harry comments. Eggsy bites his lip at the praise, even though he hadn’t really done anything to earn it. It’s not like he can control who Peter looks at, but he always likes being told he’s good, especially from Harry, and right now it feels more intimate between them than it’s ever been so he eagerly eats it up. “_We’ll make him wait a while. Don’t want to end up moving too fast and making him suspicious_.”

“I’m not _ that _ easy, Harry, you don’t have to tell me that,” Eggsy retorts, before busying himself with mingling in with the people around him. 

About an hour passes before Harry’s giving him more instructions regarding Peter.

“_Go to the bar to get yourself a drink. You’re not actually going to drink it but you’ll be in his direct line of sight there_,” Harry instructs. Eggsy swallows hard, trying to get his nerves under control; he had severely underestimated just how hot it’d be to have Harry in his ears murmuring commands. Eggsy obeys, heading over to the bar. He takes the opportunity to scan the place while he waits for his drink so Harry can see what’s going on around him more closely. “_He’s looking this way. Take a few steps to your left, away from the people next to you, so he doesn’t think you’re with them_.”

Eggsy moves away and then looks behind him again, this time deliberately looking straight at Peter. Their eyes meet and Eggsy offers a small, innocent smile to tease that he might be interested before turning back to face forward. His drink is placed in front of him a few moments later but he doesn’t even get the chance to pretend to drink it before Peter is making his way up to him. 

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are before?” Peter asks. He’s going right in for it, then. 

“No,” Eggsy lies with a shake of his head. He gives a shy smile. “Why? Do _ you _ think I’m pretty?”

“I have to admit, I do,” Peter answers as he gives Eggsy an appreciative once over. He holds out his hand. “I’m Peter.”

“Thomas,” Eggsy replies, sticking with his cover, reaching out his own hand to shake Peter’s.

“Are you here alone, Thomas?” Peter asks, not even attempting to hide what lies under the question. It makes it easier, though; it’s not like Eggsy didn’t know what was going to end up happening and Peter not being subtle moves things along quicker. 

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. “Are you?”

Peter ignores the question, instead leaning in closer and continuing, “There’s so many people here. What do you say to coming with me to an empty room where we can get some privacy?”

“Oh, well, uh...” Eggsy purposely stumbles over his words, pretending to be surprised and a little bit nervous. 

“I saw the way you were looking at me earlier,” Peter tells him, before moving even closer. “I’m going to leave the room. You don’t have to follow me but if you do, I’ll make it worth your while.”

He winks and begins walking away and Eggsy waits half a minute before going after him. 

“_Very well done, Eggsy_,” comes Harry’s voice. “_You have him right in the palm of your hand_.”

“‘Cause I’m just that good,” Eggsy quips, sounding smug. He grins as he exits the main room, his cheekiness making its way into his voice. “No one’s ever able to resist me. I’m too pretty, like Peter said.”

Eggsy normally wouldn’t purposely flirt with Harry like this but he finds he’s currently feeling more confident than usual. Besides, he can simply pass off his comments as a joke. He thinks he hears Harry reply with, “_Quite_,” but he doesn’t know for sure and he can’t ask him to repeat himself because he steps into Peter’s line of sight and Peter smiles at him.

“You came.”

“Couldn’t help myself, could I?” Eggsy replies, knowing he no longer has to try to get Peter’s attention since he already has it but still continuing to flatter him anyway. “Especially not when someone like you is showing interest in me.”

“Someone like me,” he repeats, taking a step closer. Eggsy takes a step back because he knows if a few more steps are taken then he’ll end up cornered against the wall and from the looks of it, the difference in power between the two of them is something Peter is into. “And what does that mean?”

“You know...” Eggsy says, playing up his shyness. Peter moves closer, he moves back again. Just one more and his back will be hitting the wall. “Someone as attractive as you are.”

“You think I’m attractive,” Peter says. It’s not a question but Eggsy nods. 

“Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” he replies. He drops his eyes to Peter’s lips and keeps them there for just a second too long before moving his gaze moving up again. Peter steps closer once again and Eggsy moves backwards, now with nowhere left to go. 

“You really want this?” Peter asks, leaning in. Eggsy nods. “Tell me.”

“I really want it,” Eggsy says, making sure to sound as eager and breathless as possible. That’s all the confirmation Peter needs because he closes the distance between them and captures Eggsy’s lips with his own. Eggsy allows him to take control of the kiss, a moan bubbling up in his throat. He may only be doing this for a mission but Peter happens to be an amazing kisser. 

“_Yes, Eggsy, you’re doing beautifully_,” Harry says in his ear, his words causing Eggsy to shudder as the moan actually does fall from his lips. “_Ask him if he’d like to take this somewhere more private_.”

Eggsy pulls away, catching his breath. Peter moves to go back in but Eggsy stops him. “Do you... do you think we should move somewhere else? Where no one will catch us?”

He sees the want in Peter’s eyes and the man nods, leaning in for one last taste before he steps away. “Follow me, Thomas. I know where we can go where no one will find us.”

He brings Eggsy down the hallway and into an empty room, locking the door. He wastes no time before he takes off his suit jacket and begins unbuttoning his shirt, but Eggsy interrupts. “Keep it on.” Peter hesitates, looking at him curiously. “It’ll take too long. And besides, men always look better in a suit.”

He’s aware Harry is still listening in and he knows he wouldn’t use any of what Eggsy says to Peter against him or even bring it up again, but Eggsy hopes to god that he doesn’t look too deeply into his suit comment. Harry finding out that he’s practically in love with him is just about one of the worst things that could happen to, especially since he knows Harry would never feel the same about him.

“Is that so?” Peter asks, looking Eggsy up and down, clearly admiring him in his suit. He doesn’t give Eggsy a chance to respond because he pulls him against him against his body, leaning in to kiss him. This kiss is a lot messier than the previous one and Eggsy opens his mouth to allow Peter more access, who doesn’t wait even a second before exploring with his tongue. They pull away momentarily for air and Peter’s hands move to Eggsy’s hips, where he tugs him even closer. Eggsy begins to grind against him, creating a slow rhythm, unable to help his gasp at the friction. “You’re so responsive, I almost can’t wait to see how you respond when my cock’s inside you.”

Eggsy groans, dropping his head to Peter’s shoulder. He moves his hand into Eggsy’s hair and pulls lightly so he can get access to his throat.

“_Good, Eggsy_,” Harry says approvingly, and Eggsy can’t help the choked moan he makes at that. Harry continues, hesitantly, as if he’s testing the waters. “_...Do you like that?_”

“Yes,” Eggsy sighs, pretending his answer is in response to the way Peter is kissing down his neck. Harry’s question could’ve been about a number of things; does Eggsy like Harry watching him, does he like Harry telling him he’s good, does he like Harry’s voice in his ear giving him instructions. Harry hadn’t clarified which he was referring to and he doesn’t have to because Eggsy would have answered the same exact thing for all of the above. “_Yes_. Please, I— more.”

“_Why don’t you be a little louder for him?_” Harry says, but Eggsy somehow knows the ‘for him’ actually means ‘for me’. This is uncharted territory for the both of them, he doesn’t want to ruin anything between them but Harry appears to be encouraging what’s happening. In fact, he sounds more like he’s giving an order rather than a suggestion, and Eggsy feels compelled to obey. Honestly, if Harry continued talking in that tone, Eggsy would do _ anything _ he said. “_Let him hear how much you want it, Eggsy_.”

_ Jesus_, this is quite possibly the hottest thing Eggsy has done in his life. He moans even louder, his cock growing impossibly hard at the thought that he’s only doing this because Harry told him to. Because Harry apparently wants to hear him moan. Fuck, he’s spent so long trying not to be obvious about his feelings and there’s absolutely no way this can end without his cover being blown, but he wants this too badly to slow things down. Besides, it’s not like they’re doing anything wrong anyway. Harry’s just simply... guiding him through a honeypot mission. It’s standard Kingsman procedure.

“Fuck me,” he says, not entirely sure who he was intending that comment to be for. His hips stutter and he grips Peter tighter, already feeling his orgasm beginning to build up. He’s so turned on he can hardly breathe, he needs it so badly. He genuinely can’t remember the last time he was so desperate and he’s going to die if he doesn’t get something inside him as soon as possible. 

“Yeah?” Peter asks, taking a step back to get the lube and condom he’s had in his trousers pocket. Eggsy whines at the loss of friction but he focuses on trying to get himself under control while he watches Peter open the top to the lube. “You’re ready for me?”

Eggsy nods and Peter takes his arm, bringing him to the chair that’s a few feet away from them. He sits down and pulls Eggsy on top of him. 

“_Ask him nicely_,” Harry says, and there is absolutely no way Eggsy’s going to last much longer if he keeps this up. He has no idea what he and Harry are even doing this but he’s going to be real mad if this turns out to be another dream. 

“Please,” Eggsy breathes out. He doesn’t even have to try to seem more desperate because he really _ is _ that desperate. “Please, I need your fingers, I need you, please—”

“_Good, Eggsy_,” Harry says, his words wrapping themselves so tightly around Eggsy that he feels like he’s going to explode. He’s going to die and it’s all Harry’s fault. 

For all he knows, this could be a mistake and afterwards Harry is going to tell him that they can never speak of what happened tonight again but this is already so much more than he ever thought he’d get from Harry, he can’t bring himself to put a stop to things.

But the thing is, Harry appears to also be affected by what’s going on. He sounds almost breathless and Eggsy doesn’t want to jump to conclusions or get his hopes up, he’s too far gone to even really focus on it, but he briefly imagines Harry sitting at his desk and slowly stroking himself and that sends a shock of arousal through his entire body. 

He can’t help the sound that escapes his throat at that thought, thankful that Peter happens to be sliding a finger inside him. He arches his back, chasing after the feeling of the burn that comes with the intrusion. Peter slowly works his finger but it quickly becomes not enough. 

“Another, please, I need more,” Eggsy whines. Peter immediately obliges, adding a second. Eggsy keens, gripping Peter’s shoulders as tightly as he can. He needs so badly to move one of his hands to his cock but he doesn’t want to do anything without Harry telling him to first, so he tries to focus on the fingers inside him. Peter adds another without having to be asked and Eggsy feels just about ready to pass out from the pleasure. “Your dick, I’m ready—”

He makes a sound at the loss of Peter’s fingers but they’re almost immediately replaced by his cock. Eggsy groans loudly as Peter pushes into him, somewhere in the back of his mind remembering Harry had wanted him to make more noise. 

“_That’s it, you’re taking it so well_,” Harry says, and this time there’s no denying that he’s wound up too, Eggsy can hear how he’s struggling to still stay composed. “_Why don’t you touch yourself?_”

Thank _ fucking _ God. Eggsy doesn’t waste a second before moving his hand to his prick, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure that rushes through him. He can’t help but gasp, “Oh, _ fuck_.”

“_You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?_” Harry asks, dropping the pretense that any of this is for Peter. Eggsy moves his hand faster, letting out a shuddering breath. “_You’re so eager to please. You’d do anything I tell you, wouldn’t you?_”

Eggsy feels like he’s fucking Pavlov’s dog or some shit because just the sound of Harry’s voice makes him even harder. What Harry’s saying is dirty but Eggsy expects it’d still be hot even if he read the phonebook or something. 

“Shit, you feel so good,” Peter says, almost taking Eggsy by surprise. Eggsy doesn’t even feel bad about it, yeah Peter’s the one fucking him but how can he be expected to pay attention to him when Harry’s telling him this stuff?

He feels himself getting closer and grinds down, biting his lip as he surges forward to his orgasm. He’s _ right _ there but he needs something more, he needs Harry to continue talking. He’s prepared to beg again, because for some reason both his brain and his dick have both decided that he needs Harry’s permission, but he doesn’t even get a plea out of his mouth before Harry’s speaking again, apparently knowing exactly what Eggsy’s desperate for. “_Come for me, Eggsy_.” That pushes Eggsy right over the edge and he arches up to get as much stimulation as possible, a whimper falling from his lips. “_That’s it, what a good boy you are. You’ve done so well, Eggsy. Christ, I wish I could see you, but I don’t have to to know how gorgeous you look_—”

Harry continues to talk him through it but Eggsy loses track of what he says, too far gone to focus on anything other than how good it is. He’s panting by the time he returns back to himself, certain he’s never come so hard in his entire life. 

Peter pulls out and opens his mouth to say something but Eggsy turns his watch to stun and knocks him out before he can speak. Eggsy reaches into Peter’s pocket and takes out his phone, unlocking it and searching for the information he’s been tasked with retrieving. He finds it in seconds and sends it to Kingsman. 

“Got it,” he says, suddenly feeling very awkward. He’s not a shameful person in the slightest but Harry hasn’t said anything and he’s starting to feel worried about what this might mean for them. “Gonna... head out. Job’s done.”

“_The jet’s outside_,” Harry speaks up. There’s a long moment of silence and then Harry clears his throat. Eggsy hesitates for a moment, almost expecting Harry to tell him that what they did was wildly inappropriate and their friendship is ruined forever, but instead what Harry says is, “_I think we need to have a conversation about this when you get back_.”

Harry could still end up rejecting him but he’s already feeling a whole lot more optimistic about this. Either way, it feels like his heart is about to beat right out of his chest. He nods, swallowing hard. “Yeah. See you in a few hours, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy gets to Kingsman headquarters and somehow manages to make it through his debrief, and then makes a beeline straight to Harry’s office so he can get this over with before he chickens out. He’s had a few hours to try to think of what he’s going to tell him, having gone through multiple hypothetical scenarios of what might happen when he walks inside. To be completely honest, he hadn’t been able to settle on anything, none of the ideas that had popped in his head good enough to actually tell Harry. It’s why he finds himself standing outside the man in question’s door, willing himself to quickly come up with something or get the courage to just go in without a plan and wing it.

He hesitates for a moment, then thinks _ fuck it _ and knocks on Harry’s door. Knocking is something he never does and Harry has long since given up trying to get him to do so, but he figures this time he might as well; if Harry is upset with him after what happened then this might help put him in a better light.

“Come in.”

Harry’s voice is calculated when he speaks. It sounds almost professional and, much to Eggsy’s dismay, reveals nothing. Eggsy takes a deep breath and enters the room before he can change his mind.

He shuts the door behind him and they stare at each other for a moment, neither of them having quite figured out what they were going to say. It’s Eggsy who breaks the ice.

“Look, I understand if you never wanna see me again or anything, I know what I did was inappropriate and I respect y—”

“Eggsy,” Harry interrupts calmly, saving him from what most likely was going to have been an embarrassing speech. “Please sit down.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Eggsy says, squirming as he hesitates for a moment before moving to a chair. He wishes Harry would give him _ some _ hint about how he’s feeling. He doesn’t sound like he’s being reprimanding but he doesn’t sound exactly happy either, and it only makes Eggsy assumes the worst. He forces himself to keep eye contact with Harry, no matter how much he wants to look away. “I’m sorry, I—”

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Harry looks like he’s serious and Eggsy shuts up again, waiting for him to continue. It’s probably wiser to let Harry speak first. “I may have had some... affection towards you for some time now, and when presented with the opportunity to do what we did today I couldn’t help myself.”

Eggsy blinks at him as he processes what Harry has just told him. He has to physically make sure his jaw doesn’t drop. There’s no way he heard that correctly. “So what you’re saying is you have a thing for me?”

“Well.” Harry pauses. This is going to change everything between them, but he doesn’t think he can resist any longer. “Yes.”

“...So what does this mean for us, then?” Eggsy asks. He’s spent so long believing that Harry would never see him as anything more than a friend that it’s hard for him to wrap his head around this. He almost bursts out laughing because, well, Harry fucking _ likes him back_.

“What would you like it to mean?” 

“I don’t wanna cross any boundaries or nothing.” Eggsy eyes him for a moment, weighing his options, then decides he can’t pass up the opportunity and says, “But I’d like it to mean that I can kiss you.”

It isn’t phrased as a question but they both know he’s asking. 

“Come over here then please, Eggsy,” Harry says with a nod. It takes Eggsy a second to be able to get his legs moving but he scrambles up from his chair and makes his way over. There’s absolutely no way this is really happening. He’s going to wake up any second now in his bed, alone. “Are you sure about this?”

“Harry, if you had _ any _ idea how long I’ve been pining after you...” Eggsy assures him as he stops in front of him. “Yeah, I’m really fucking sure.”

Harry stands up and gently takes Eggsy’s face in his hands, slowly leaning in so their lips can meet.

Eggsy has imagined countless times what it might feel like to kiss Harry, but _ none _ of his fantasies could have prepared him for the real thing. A noise escapes his throat and he moves his hand to Harry’s shoulder, then up into his hair, and allows himself to melt into Harry’s embrace. Neither of them deepen it but when they pull away for air, Eggsy realizes he’s trembling. 

He clears his throat, looking up at Harry. “...Wow,” he breathes out. He’s kissed people before, of course he has, but never has he ever experienced anything like _ that_. Now that he’s had a taste, he can’t imagine ever wanting anything else.

“Wow, indeed,” Harry agrees, but if Eggsy wasn’t so close to him he’d think he’s not affected at all. Besides his hair where Eggsy had messed it up and his heavier than usual breathing, Harry appears to be just as composed as he had been minutes ago. He gets the urge to see what Harry looks like when he snaps, when he’s so wound up that the only thing he can do is completely _ wreck _ him. The image of Harry, so overtaken by how turned on by Eggsy he is that he has no option but to just take his pleasure from him, pops in his brain and he tries to hold back the shiver that runs through his entire body. 

He surges forward to kiss Harry again, but this time it’s not nearly as cautious as the first one had been. Eggsy can’t stop himself and from the way Harry eagerly returns the sentiment, he doesn’t seem to be able to hold himself back either. Eggsy kisses as hard as he can, to make up for all the lost time, and he can’t help but groan when he feels Harry’s teeth brush against his bottom lip. They slow down a bit but the underlying sense of urgency is still there, breaking the kiss only when they absolutely need to. They don’t quite pull away from each other, instead Harry moves his head lower to run his mouth along Eggsy’s neck and leave soft little bites, delighting in the way Eggsy leans into his touch. 

“_Harry_,” Eggsy urges, not even worrying about how completely breathless he is. He’s vaguely aware of how desperate he must be sounding but he doesn’t care, he needs as much of Harry as he can possibly get. “Harder. Mark me. Let everybody know I’m yours.”

Harry apparently likes the idea of that because he lets out a groan that Eggsy’s sure is the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his life, and he obliges and delivers a particularly sharp bite that makes Eggsy’s hips jerk forward as a gasp falls from his lips. Eggsy’s fingers fumble for purchase at Harry’s back, searching for something to help ground himself. Being at the receiving end of Harry’s affections is already a lot and combined with the fact that he’s been yearning for him for so long, it’s _ overwhelming _ but in the best possible way.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” Harry asks. Eggsy knows for a fact that he’s not unattractive but he was never too compelled to think he’s anything too special. But when Harry says it, he has no choice but to believe him. “You respond so well. The way you blush, the sounds you make... and it’s all for me.”

“All for you,” Eggsy agrees, pulling him back down by his neck so their lips can meet again. He never thought in a million years that there’d be even a possibility that this could happen but here he is, making out with Harry Hart.

“Is that all you’d like to do?” Harry asks when they part again, but his smirk tells Eggsy he already knows the answer. “Kiss me?”

“_Fuck _ no.” Eggsy can’t believe he’s even getting this much right now and if Harry wasn’t fine with going further then he’d be one hundred percent okay with that because this has already been more than enough. But he can’t deny that he’s thought about doing more and, if Harry’s on board, he’s sure as hell not going to pass this up. “I’d do a whole lot more than kiss you, if you’d let me.”

“Of course I’ll let you,” Harry says, reaching out to pull Eggsy even closer to him. Eggsy can’t tell if the way Harry’s voice drops is on purpose or not but either way, it sends a shiver down his spine. “I have spent much too long imagining all the things I could do to you not to.”

Harry’s words sound like they hold a lot of promise and Eggsy swallows hard, trying to get himself under control. “So you’ve thought about this, then.”

“Oh, countless times,” Harry affirms, and Eggsy can’t help how his mind wanders to the thought of Harry at home, hands wrapped around his cock while he thinks about Eggsy. Eggsy’s mouth goes completely dry and he blinks, forcing himself back to the present. From Harry’s expression, he seems to know exactly what had been running through his head. He smirks, watching Eggsy with possessive eyes, and Eggsy gets the feeling he’s going to be _ ruined_. “You wouldn’t believe some of the things that have gone through my head.”

“I just might, actually,” Eggsy says. He’s had more fantasies about Harry in the past few months than he’s ever had about anyone else in his entire life. He gives a cheeky grin. “So, what _ have _ you been thinking about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Harry teases back. He considers for a moment, then says, now very serious, “Eggsy, if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or you don’t like, I want you to tell me immediately.”

“Bruv, there is _ nothing _ you could do to me that I wouldn’t like,” Eggsy replies. He knows that realistically, this isn’t true but right now it feels like Harry could do absolutely anything to him and he’d still be into it. Harry gives him a look, clearly not pleased with that answer, so he nods. “Fine, I’ll tell you.”

“Good boy.” Harry smiles at him, pleased as Eggsy bites his lip at the words. Now that he’s found out Eggsy has a bit of a thing for praise, he fully intends to take advantage of it as much as possible. “You already respond so well to me, I can barely wait to see how you respond when I’m taking you apart.”

“You gonna take me apart right here on your desk?” Eggsy asks, gesturing behind him. He tries not to seem too eager but he’s been waiting for so long and he doesn’t think he can wait much longer. It’s taking every ounce of control in him to not beg Harry to fuck him already. 

“No, Eggsy,” Harry says. He sounds composed but Eggsy can hear the underlying tenseness in his voice, like he’s trying _ very _ hard to refrain from doing it here. He wants to make this as good for Eggsy as he can so he files that idea away for future reference and leans in right by Eggsy’s ear, “I am going to get us a cab and take you home, and I am going to fuck you the way you deserve.”

Eggsy makes a choked sound at that. “_Jesus_, Harry. You can’t just say shit like that.”

“Can’t I?” 

Harry leans in and presses his lips against Eggsy’s for just a few seconds, then pulls away before either of them can deepen it and turns on his heel to leave the room without looking back to see if Eggsy is behind him.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Eggsy mutters to himself, but immediately scrambles to follow him out of the room. Harry orders their ride and by the time they get outside, the car is there waiting for them. Harry opens the car door and gestures for Eggsy to enter first, before getting inside himself. The cab takes off and neither of them say anything at first but after a minute or so, Eggsy can’t wait any longer and he leans over to claim Harry’s lips with his own. Harry doesn’t seem surprised and happily returns the kiss, leaving Eggsy panting by the time they pull away. Eggsy pauses for a moment, then blurts out, “Did you like watching me earlier?”

“I did,” Harry says truthfully, turning to look at him. “And it seemed like you enjoyed performing for me.”

“I guess so.” Eggsy’s cheeks color a bit and he shrugs. Harry’s response had been a statement, not a question, which probably means he knows just how much Eggsy really did like it. 

Harry glances at the time on his watch, then places his hand on Eggsy’s thigh. “Why don’t you put on another show for me?”

“What, right now?” Eggsy asks, but he can’t deny the heat that circles through him at that idea. “Here?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Harry is quick to reassure him. 

Eggsy glances at the driver in the front. He doesn’t seem to be paying attention to them and the glass separating him from them means he won’t hear if they’re quiet. Eggsy turns back to Harry and nods. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to undo your trousers and let me see your cock,” Harry says almost conversationally, and there’s something about how gentlemanlike he is that make the words sound so much filthier than if they were coming out of anyone else’s mouth. Eggsy is quick to obey and he immediately unzips his trousers, pulling out his cock which has been hard since before they left Harry’s office. He glances up at Harry, who is looking him over with very appreciative eyes. “You’re _ gorgeous_, Eggsy. Touch yourself for me. Slowly.”

Eggsy lets out a breath of air as he does, trying to keep his hand steady. This is an action he’s done countless times but it’s somehow _ that _ much better with Harry guiding him through it. He moves his hand slowly like Harry had said and allows his eyes to flutter closed as he loses himself in the feeling. He barely registers sighing out, “Please,” and can only lean into Harry’s touch when the other man places his hand at the back of Eggsy’s neck. 

“Slowly,” Harry reminds him when Eggsy speeds up a bit, most likely of his own accord. Eggsy slows down again and Harry has to stop himself from moving away Eggsy’s arm and taking matters into his own hands. “That’s it, Eggsy. You’re so good for me, aren’t you? You always do just as you’re told. You’re such a sight to watch, I can hardly resist you.”

“_Harry_,” Eggsy moans loudly, seeming to have forgotten they’re not alone. “Harry, I need—”

“Shh.” Harry lightly strokes his thumb against the skin at Eggsy’s neck, watching the shudder that wracks through his body. “I promise I’m going to give you exactly what you need. Just keep quiet and continue what you’re doing. You can go a little faster, _ yes_, that’s a good boy.”

Eggsy forces his eyes open and almost comes right then and there when he meets Harry’s gaze. He’s never seen anyone look at him with such intensity in their eyes and it spurs him on to let his head fall back as he arches up into his hand, intent on making this the best damn show that Harry’s ever seen.

“Fuck,” he whispers, tightening his grip. He brings his other hand up to his mouth so he can bite down on the sounds threatening to escape him and it all feels so good, too good, and he’s going to— 

“Stop.”

Eggsy immediately freezes and Harry almost laughs when he sees how betrayed Eggsy looks. 

“Harry, what the fuck,” Eggsy all but whines, his words not carrying any real heat behind them.

“I don’t want you coming unless you’re on my cock,” Harry says innocently.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Eggsy runs his free hand through his hair, trying to gain just a little bit of his composure back. He’s sitting here a complete mess while Harry looks like nothing’s out of place. It might be ridiculously hot, but it’s not at all fair. “You need to tell the driver to hurry the fuck up then because there’s no fucking way I can wait that long.”

“I think you can,” Harry tells him. “In fact, I think you can start touching again and hold back until we get home.”

Eggsy looks at him like he’s out of his mind. “I can’t, I need—”

“You can.” Harry glances at his watch again. “We only have three and a half minutes left, I know you can last that long.”

Eggsy trusts him, and he knows if he told him no then Harry would stop immediately. He also knows that Harry knows his capabilities better than anyone else does, even Eggsy himself, so he takes a deep breath and begins to move his hand again. He keeps his eyes locked on Harry’s and honestly, the look of pure want on Harry’s face alone is worth it. 

He keeps his pace slow, worried that he’ll end up going over the edge if he tries to go even the tiniest bit quicker. The three and a half minutes are up before he knows it and soon enough, the car is parking.

“Thank fucking god,” Eggsy mutters, but he continues stroking himself because Harry hasn’t told him he could stop yet.

“I knew you could do it,” Harry says, sounding not smug but rather like he’s proud of him. “You may stop now.”

Eggsy yanks his hand away and doesn’t wait even a second before pulling Harry closer to him and smashing their lips together, needing some way to channel out all of his pent up energy. Harry kisses him back with just as much intensity and he briefly wonders if Harry is just as frustrated as he is. 

Harry regretfully pulls away and pays the driver while Eggsy tucks himself back into his pants. He slides out of the cab and shuts the door before he’s once again at Harry’s side. Harry unlocks the front door and barely has it shut before he crowds Eggsy against it, leaning in.

“Can’t believe we’ve waited this long,” Eggsy mumbles, his hands holding onto Harry as tightly as he can. He’s spent much too long without having Harry like this, he’s sure as hell not going to lose him now.

Harry bites down lightly on Eggsy’s bottom lip and Eggsy’s hips stutter forward, searching for friction. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom, shall we?” Harry asks, sounding more like he’s making plans for what to have for dinner rather than asking Eggsy where he wants to fuck. Eggsy vaguely thinks he wouldn’t mind if Harry had _ him _ for dinner. “I have no intention of taking you apart here in my doorway.”

“Yeah, all right.” Eggsy honestly couldn’t care less if they do it in Harry’s bedroom or doorway or in the fucking pantry but he nods quickly, wanting nothing more than to hurry up and get someone’s prick inside the other before he loses his mind. Harry only looks amused at his urgency and Eggsy worries for a moment that he’s going to delay things even further as some sick way of teaching Eggsy a lesson about waiting or some other bullshit, but he removes his shoes and when Eggsy follows suit, he takes Eggsy’s hand and begins guiding him to the stairwell. They reach Harry’s bedroom and it’s not like Eggsy hasn’t been here a few times before, but it seems completely different now that things have changed between them. 

Harry wastes no time before he’s taking off Eggsy’s jacket and beginning to unbutton his shirt. He runs his hand along Eggsy’s chest and down his belly, stopping just above the waistband of Eggsy’s trousers. Eggsy whines, he’s so close to what he wants that he can practically taste it, and Harry starts to undo the button, pulling the trousers down his legs and tossing them with the rest of the clothes. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry comments, with such honesty in his voice and in his eyes that Eggsy has to look away. “You really are, Eggsy. I’m so lucky, getting to have you like this.”

Eggsy has no idea how Harry makes it sound like Eggsy’s doing him some huge favor that’ll change his life forever, but he’s not surprised; he knows Harry, knows to never expect anything else from him. “Pretty sure I’m the lucky one, Harry.”

“Nonsense. I must be the luckiest man alive.” Harry pulls him to the bed and lays him down on his back before climbing on top. He leans in, breath hot by Eggsy’s ear as he practically purrs, “And to show you just how thankful I am, I’m going to make you feel very good and I’m going to fuck you very, very hard.”

He takes Eggsy’s earlobe between his teeth and feels how Eggsy shivers, barely managing to hold himself back from ravaging him already. He kisses down Eggsy’s body, exploring anywhere and everywhere he can reach with his mouth, the sounds Eggsy is making pure music to his ears.

He reaches Eggsy’s thighs and hears his breath hitch, glancing up to see Eggsy looking back at him. Harry hasn’t done much other than leave kisses and marks on his skin but Eggsy already looks blissed out, eyes half lidded like he wants to keep them open and watch what Harry’s doing but also like he wants close them and lose himself to the sensations.

“Please,” Eggsy whispers. Harry must decide he’s waited long enough because he reaches under the waistband of Eggsy’s underwear and pulls it off. He wraps his hand around the base of Eggsy’s cock, looks up to meet his eyes, and takes Eggsy inside his mouth. “Oh my god, holy fuck—”

He cuts himself off with a gasp, arching up into the warmth. Harry brings up his hands to rest at Eggsy’s hips and keep them held down to the bed, swirling his tongue as he listens to Eggsy’s moans. Eggsy gets much louder when he’s close and Harry pulls off, moving back up to kiss him, swallowing the noise of protest Eggsy makes at the sudden lack of friction. 

“You’re so good for me,” he murmurs against Eggsy’s lips. 

“And _ you’re _ wearing too many clothes,” Eggsy tells him, reaching up to remove Harry’s suit jacket. Harry grabs his hands before he can take it off and pins them to the bed.

“If I recall correctly,” Harry says, a smirk playing on his lips, “I do believe you mentioned something about how men happen to be very attractive in suits.”

“Oh, _ fuck_, Harry,” Eggsy says, for lack of a more coherent response. He hadn’t even realized it but he’s completely naked and Harry is fully clothed and, okay, that is a _ lot _ hotter than it really should be. “I had really been hoping you didn’t hear that part.”

Harry leans over to the dresser beside the bed where he opens it and retrieves the lube. Eggsy tracks his movements as he opens it and begins to coat one of his fingers. “Is it so bad that I did?”

“Guess not,” Eggsy answers. It’s an understatement; this is like it’s directly out of one of his fantasies. He’s waiting for something to wake him up and remind him Harry’s only here right now because of his imagination but it never comes. Instead, he gets Harry’s pointer finger pressing at his arsehole, undeniably real and infinitely better than anything his brain could have conjured up. 

He lets his head fall back on the pillow as Harry enters him. It’s just one finger, Eggsy’s already prepared to ask for more by the time it’s all the way inside him, but he also feels like he’s going to completely burst. Harry adds another finger and keeps his eyes on Eggsy’s face, searching for any sign of discomfort but he’s only met with the pure signs of pleasure in his expression. 

“Darling, you would not believe how you look,” Harry says, keeping his rhythm painfully slow. “If you could see yourself...”

“I’ll take your word for it, I just need you to go faster,” Eggsy says, but Harry doesn’t seem to be making any move to quicken his pace. “_Harry_, I—”

“You’re doing spectacularly, Eggsy,” Harry interrupts. He crooks his fingers up and Eggsy whimpers but it’s still not enough. 

“Hurry _ up_,” Eggsy demands, trying to push his hips forward and make things go faster. Harry removes his fingers completely and Eggsy whines at the loss, but then Harry picks up the bottle of lube again and adds more to a third finger. “Please.”

“I have spent much too long waiting for this to waste even one moment. I’m going to go as slow as I like, thank you very much.” He slides his fingers back in, pausing to allow Eggsy to adjust to the extra one. “I’m going to take _ such _ good care of you, Eggsy. I know exactly what you need, you just have to trust me.”

“Of course I trust you,” Eggsy says, voice strained. It’s true; he trusts Harry with his life. Harry angles it just right and hits Eggsy’s prostate, causing Eggsy to cry out and lose the ability to do anything other than beg. “Harry, I’m ready, please, please, I need you so badly, please just fucking _ fuck _ me.”

“You need to learn about patience, my dear boy,” Harry says. He sounds amused but not unaffected.

“I don’t want to learn about patience, I just — oh fuck, please — I want your prick inside me already,” Eggsy counters. He has never needed anything as badly as he needs this but Harry is refusing to just fucking _ give it to him_. 

“Shh, you’re doing so well.” Harry’s praise does help to calm him down a bit but he’s still frantic. “I’m going to give you another finger and after that, you can have my cock.”

Harry adds a slicked up fourth finger a few moments later as promised and Eggsy all but wails. He doesn’t know how long Harry has had him laid out here but it feels like it’s been _ hours _ . He has to shut his eyes and he gasps out _ please _ a few times but otherwise doesn’t say anything more, simply accepting what Harry wants to give him. It’s only then that Harry finally, _ finally _ removes his fingers for good and Eggsy forces his eyes open to watch as Harry pours a generous amount of lube onto his cock. He lines up at Eggsy’s entrance and pushes in, Eggsy’s entire body vibrating around him.

“_Yes_,” Eggsy gasps out. It’s perfect, so fucking perfect, and he moans as he tries to save the feeling of Harry inside him to his memory. 

“Oh, _ good _ boy,” Harry says when Eggsy continues to stay still, not trying to take matters into his own hands and try to get Harry further along. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that directly to me and not just in my ears for a mission or in my dreams,” Eggsy says. Harry begins to speed up and can’t help how loud he is.

“Well, you can expect to hear it a lot more,” Harry assures him. “Because you really are so good, Eggsy, and you’re taking it so well. Are you close?”

Eggsy nods. “Yes, I’m gonna—”

“Come for me.” That’s all Eggsy needs before he’s being pushed over the edge. Harry follows moments later and he’s fairly sure he blacks out for a few moments because everything is overwhelmingly amazing and he’s arching up as he comes and the next time he opens his eyes, Harry sliding into bed next to him. “Back with us?”

“What?” Eggsy asks, blindly reaching for Harry, who obliges and pulls him close. 

Harry chuckles. “How are you feeling?”

“Really good,” Eggsy answers. His words are slightly slurred with exhaustion and his eyes are already falling back shut. “Is Merlin gonna give us a lecture when he finds out?”

Harry laughs, putting his own protective arm around Eggsy and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I should expect so, my dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is more explicit than the stuff i usually write so pls go easy on me sjdnfkjnfdj kudos & comments are always appreciated i hope you enjoyed have a nice day!!!!!!


End file.
